combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CC FANG
I see you've reported a content issue with the page The CBL. What exactly seems to be the issue? SeaCrane_1 22:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The CBL stands for C'ommunity '''B'an 'L'ist. They are a group of independent people who set up a website to monitor all the hackers and glitchers. They are not affiliated with Nexon in any way. '''This is untrue. We are a database designed to give the community a searchable resource tool. We do not monitor anyone. Our reports come from the community. We do not go out and solicit them. How It Works So, when a new account, lets call it''' Account X is created, it is logged into the Combat Arms website, along with all the statistics. So once it is logged into the Combat Arms website, CBL refreshes its page at certain times(i.e:3 minutes) so what happens, is our buddy Account X is registered on the CBL site. Then, starting from that moment, all the statistics listed on the Combat Arms website, are also listed on the CBL website. Now, here's where CBL comes in. When your account is logged onto CBL, you start out as '''CBL Clean '''which means there has been no reports on you for hacking or glitching. So lets say Account X decided to try out a new glitch. Someone in the game takes a screenshot of him glitching, and reports it to CBL. CBL then verifies that the report is legit, and classifies '''Account X '''as '''CBL Dirty '''which means that our buddy has been reported to CBL for breaking the ToS that Nexon had. Same thing applies for hacking, so '''Account X could have also tried out an aimbot, and still been reported, though hacking reports are much more of importance than glitching reports. CBL website: http://thecaconline.net/cbl/cbl.php There is much more to it than this, and we do many more things for the community besides accept and catalog reports. http://thecaconline.net/cbl.php This is the updated link. CBL 2.0 About February 20th, 2010, CBL decided to make the Ban list better, so they shut down the report site, so they could upgrade to what they call "CBL 2.0" Not quite, CBL 2.0 went Live instantly February 28th. Corruption/Conspiracy in the CBL As the time in Combat Arms progressed, many players complained about being wrongfully accused. Some players were just whining, others were dead serious. It has been brought to light in 2010 about the corruption within CBL, and why many of the most famous, and legit players, have now rejected CBL, which they once believed was going to be a lot of help. The corruption goes deep into leaders of certain clans having ties with CBL admins/mods. What those clan leaders did, was use hackers in their clans, then use their ties, to delete any reports from the clan. But it goes even deeper to having wrongfully banned many players. One of the players who brought this to light, was FallenDark22, a well known montage maker/editor on youtube. All his research about corruption can be found here: http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/thread/4286372.aspx and here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gbcw77z9sQQ If you have anyone who has done any other research please post it here I find it interesting that only people with negative opinions, and no real evidence, are being invited to "post it here." The statements contained in this article are false, harassing, and detrimental to the morale of the Combat Arms community as a whole. There is much more to the story of FallenDark and his "evidence" than you have posted here. For instance the ongoing war between himself and the Wetworks clan. The reporting of each group by the other, repeatedly. What you have here is a disgruntled reporter who is desperately trying to get someone CBL Dirty, and is angry his evidence was not accepted, even though it did not meet our most basic guidelines. People say all kinds of things in game, they claim to be GMs, CBL Staff, and a variety of other noted members of the community. Just because they say so does not make it the truth. I hope you will take the time to correct this page. I am surprised at the manner in which the CBL is being portrayed on this site. Surprised and disappointed. Hopefully the new information I have provided will cause the administration to re-evaluate what is contained here. Sincerely, CC_FANG CC FANG 07:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) CC FANG, I apologize for offending you with the page content. It was not our intention to deface the name of the CBL. However, this is a community founded upon the idea that anyone can edit. May I suggest that you make the edits you deem appropriate to the page yourself, rather than merely reporting issues with it? Consider that perhaps it has not been modified as there is nobody else who knows as much as you do about the subject. If that is true, then anyone else would do a sub-par job of revising the page. It would be an honor to have someone from the CBL (or so I assume) making contributions here. Again, I apologize for any offense caused by the page. Sincerely, SeaCrane_1 23:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I greatly appreciate your reply. I will revise the content and post it here for your approval. The original page in question had been locked, which was why I reported it in the first place, I could not edit it or even add to it. As the whole subject of the CBL can be a volatile one, I support the decision to keep the page locked as a wise move on your part. Our whole site is in the process of migrating to yet another new host and when we are back up and running, I hope if you need assistance with anything you will feel free to ask. Part of what I believe in is that anyone who is making a positive contribution to the community should have my support, This site is definitely a positive contribution, and I look forward to seeing you grow in the future. Thanks for your time, and I will post the revisions in a day or two. Sincerely, CC_FANG CBL Operations Administrator CC FANG 03:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much done and posted, hope you like it. Thank God I have some help here on the CBL page. These nuts were going off the deep end about my corrections and pointing out huge flaws in their conspiracy theory. The only trouble with having this info in a Wiki is that anyone can edit it. I made corrections earlier that some guy twisted all around, argh! So frustrating. I'd check back here often, as it won't take long for one of these nuts to decimate what you posted. ~DarkEternal :Some guy? : (ive been called worse) Anywho, I see what you mean by the CBL but we cant factuate anything by the CBL, because we are not part of the CBL, We can explain how something should work, but not how it does work. I think we should have a (divided?) article merge (with itself?). Anyways we'll find a consensus somewhere. Hunter *Talk* 18:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Not some guy. I'm a Manager at The CBL and made various revisions and corrections to The CBL page here, only to have H Fern come and ruin it. CC Fang and I have only been trying to relay facts, not conspiracy theories... DarkEternal 01:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- This page should be deleted. That is the only logical solution as what one side considers neutral is actually not neutral and more biased than that side is claiming. S7Arby 21:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Your new post As now it appears you (as well as SeaCrane) are the Official CBL Liaison between our communities. This is explained at CAWiki:CBL Liaisons. I would like to ask you to make this you signature. Go to "More" on the top right of the page, then click "Preferences" In the Signature Field (Box), copy and paste the code above into it. This will tell anyone you are a leading authority on any CBL Related issue. -- Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 22:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Don`t mean to be a bother, but would you mind signing my liaison page? It`s necessary to confirm the whole arrangement. Just click on the skull in my signature. Also, you need to sign your own liaison page in order to accept your end of the agreement. Thanks ahead of time, SeaCrane_1 00:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... ...For being so considerate and helpful. I hope I did everything you needed me to do, if not just let me know. CC FANG CBL Liaison 02:42, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you`re fine now. Welcome to the community CBL Liaison CC_FANG :D SeaCrane_1 02:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Would you happen to know a certain ApacheHero? They`re a friend of mine who mentioned being a part of the CBL, but I`ve never been able to confirm it. Thanks! Thanks for the welcome, glad to be here. Apache is not a staff member although perhaps he could have been Support Team (a non-staff position) at one time or another. I don't recognize the IGN or a forum name like that as ever having been on staff. We have a staff contact list in a tab at the top of our forums. It goes by membergroups so it is always current. CC FANG CBL Liaison 03:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Adding Liaisons Would it be possible to add S7Arby and DarkEternal (both of whom have posted on this page) and give them official status as well? They are our resident Wiki editors, both are long-time Staff members who have risen to Management positions at the CBL site. Arby is almost single-handedly responsible for assembling our entire Wiki http://thecaconline.net/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page Both are very knowledgable about the game and I am sure they would enjoy participating in other Combat Arms discussions not related to the CBL. Thank you =) CC FANG CBL Liaison 11:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll run it through SeaCrane. Im in support. Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 13:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... Ok CC. Thanks anyway. I`m completely fine with adding more liaisons. I think that we should set up some means of communication faster than the Wiki in case of emergencies though. Perhaps email or IM? I can`t use Ventrilo or Skype or anything like that on my phone, which is my main means of editing/communicating. I can, however, run Yahoo/Windows Live Messenger, Gtalk, and can use practically any mainstream email provider. It`s up to you. I`ll use whatever is most convenient for everyone. SeaCrane_1 21:04, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Contact info If you PM me at the CBL site I can send you my xfire, email, and give you my TeamSpeak info. I just kind of did not want to publicly post all that here, lol. I wasn't sure if there was a way to send a private message here or not, I am still new to the whole Wiki scene. I figured it was time to get more familiar with it and strted doing some editing on outr own Wiki so I'm not such a noob, lol. CC FANG CBL Liaison 06:13, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about being gone for so long... My education took presidence over the Wiki. However, now I`m back and ready to continue work on the Wiki and relations. Just wanted to give you a heads-up! SeaCrane_1 23:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation I'm sorry, I'm just kind of confused about applying for affiliation... the requirements seem to be tooled towards Combat Arms clan communities, so I have no idea how to go about making an application. Any help would be appreciated o.O Thanks, SeaCrane_1 22:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I applied for Affiliation :D kinda screwed up, but I fixed it. By the way, if I did that right and we can be affiliated, I noticed that there are links to different items on a player`s inventory page that go nowhere. Perhaps these could be changed into links to the appropriate page on the CA Wiki. I`m willing to help with the coding or even do it myself if need be. SeaCrane_1 10:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . Contact How should I contact you? 04:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) hey, nice to see that ur back.--WingZeroKai 04:31, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you =) CC FANGCBL Liaison 03:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Nom Honorary "MODification" has been authorized. }} 13:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) CC FANG, I sincerely want to apologize for an offense caused by TopsyKretts in his blog post about the CBL. I do not believe he was attacking the CBL or was exhibiting hostile intent, but I do realize that he was being highly critical of such a useful service. In the future, I am sure that he will be more aware about how he talks about other websites like the CBL. May you hold no ill will towards the CAWiki. And I also want to apologize for such a late response on my own part, for I have been very busy with school, so it is not as easy to keep track of what happens on the wiki. Have a nice day, and please, do reply.--WingZeroKai 02:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC)